Blog Takanuvy
frame|center Blog Takanuvy to sekcja znajdująca się na Bionicle.com.pl. Narratorem jest Takanuva, który mówi o zdarzenia rozpoczynających się od lata 2008. Blog mówi o zdarzeniach, które pojawiają się podczas ''Ostatecznej Bitwy'', z punktu widzenia Takanuvy Blog jest co najwyżej zmieniany w poniedziałki i czwartki. Zapisy 1 lipca Nazywam się Takanuva, Toa Światła. Już przez cały - dzień? Miesiąc? Rok? - podróżuję przez inne wymiary w poszukiwaniu drogi na Karda Nui. Zostałem wysłany w podróż przez Zakon Mata-Nui z niezwykle ważnymi informacjami, które muszę przekazać Toa Nuva. Niestety maska, której moc wyrzuciła mnie w przestrzeń pomiędzy wymiarami, została zniszczona, więc moja podróż należy do najtrudniejszych. Mam nadzieję, że następnym przystankiem będzie już mój własny wszechświat. 3 lipca Widzę światło na horyzoncie. Po trzech błędnych celach, mogę tylko sobie życzyć, aby to była Karda Nui. Walcząc z międzywymiarowymi prądami, dotarłem do tego punktu. Był to kolejny portal do kolejnej rzeczywistości. Desperacko w niego zanurkowałem. Wyskakując z drugiej strony wylądowałem twardo na małej wysepce błota. Wokół mnie znajdowały się zmurszałe wody i dziwne rośliny. Czy to Karda Nui, Centrum Wszechświata, czy kolejny, nieznany mi świat? 7 lipca Jestem na bagnie otoczony przez mgłę. Nagle zauważyłem płetwę albo mackę przecinającą powierzchnię zabłoconej wody, ale nie widziałem zbyt dużo Rahi wokół. Czy jestem tam gdzie powinienem być? Używając moich nowych mocy lotu, wzniosłem się w powietrze. To wtedy ją zauważyłem - Toa wody zagrożona przez blado-białe, kościste monstrum. Nie wiedziałem czy to Gali, czy też nie, ale wiedziałem, że Toa są w niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy ujrzałem jedną z nich. Mogę rzucić lekkie światło na tą sytuację z moją lancą mocy! 10 lipca Wybuch światła stworzył groźną istotę. Mój towarzysz zatrzymał się i zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Spodziewając się ataku lub krzyku wściekłości, lub czegoś innego, nie chciałem brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Spojrzenie w jego twarz było prawie jednym z tych... smutnych i pełnych rezygnacji. Prawie jakby to wiedziało, że to ja lub ktoś taki jak ja nadchodzi, ale posiadanie nadziei przeciwko nadziei nie może jej pokazać. Potem ta istota zjechała w dół przez błoto i zniknęła. Gdziekolwiek jestem... to bardzo dziwne miejsce. 14 lipca Używając mojej nowo nabytej umiejętności latania (rezultat wirusa Makuty, którego otrzymałem w alternatywnym wszechświecie). Przybyłem tam gdzie tamta Toa musiała dotrzeć pieszo. Kiedy się przybliżyłem zdałem sobie sprawę, że pomimo różnic w jej wyglądzie, była to Gali. I pomimo tego, jak na nią patrzyłem rozpoznała mnie. "Co ty tutaj robisz?" spytała mnie, powiedziałem jej, że to była bardzo, bardzo długa opowieść i nie ma na nią czasu. Musimy znaleźć innych - muszą dowiedzieć się jakie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. 17 lipca Gali spojrzała na mnie, tak jakby widziała mnie pierwszy raz. "Co ci się stało?" spytała mnie. "Twój pancerz... twoja maska... i czy mi się zdaje, czy ty urosłeś?" Wiedziałem skąd wziął się mrok mojego pancerza i mojej maski. To był efekt uboczny robactwa cienia, które zaatakowało mnie na Metru Nui. Ale dlaczego tak urosłem? Tak, zgaduję, że ja... chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Co to znaczy? Czy to się zatrzyma, czy nadal będę rosnąć? Moc Turaga znałaby odpowiedzi, ale teraz nie ma żadnego z nich w pobliżu. Podobnie jak za daleko wielu sytuacji byłem dawniej, tak teraz powinienem dowiedzieć się jak ja przez to przeszedłem. 21 lipca Gali była gotowa aby prowadzić poszukiwania innych Toa Nuva, ale ja czułem, że mam iść pierwszy. Miałem ze sobą zegar słoneczny. Przeniosłem go i położyłem na błotnistym podłożu. Wytworzyłem promień światła na jego tarczę i cień wskazał wschód. "Okej, więc idę dalej tą drogą" powiedziałem. Gali spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana. "Czy to zegar słoneczny, który Lewa odzyskał z wyspy Mata Nui? Jak stał się taki mały? I do czego go używasz?" To były ostatnie pytania, na które mogłem odpowiedzieć. 24 lipca "Wiesz już o Zakonie Mata-Nui" - powiedziałem do Gali. "Powiedzieli mi, że wiesz. Zmniejszyli zegar słoneczny i dali go mi. Gdy rzucę na niego promień światła, to wskazuje mi miejsce, z którego można obudzić Wielkiego Ducha." Gali patrzyła na mnie, jak na dziwoląga, któremu wyrosły jeszcze dwie głowy... co -w obecnej sytuacji- za bardzo to mnie nie zdziwiło. Już miała mnie zapytać, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czuję, gdy oboje dostrzegliśmy pomarańczową poświatę na wschodzie. Szybko się do nas zbliżała i moja ciemna strona nakazała mi przygotować się na atak. Coraz trudniej było mi się opierać tym wewnętrznym ponagleniom - i może tym razem były uzasadnione. Jakby nie było, nie spotkałem pomarańczowego Toa... 28 lipca Byłem gotowy na wszystko jako że pomarańczowa postać zbliżyła się, lecąc z nieprawdopodobną szybkością. Jednak Gali spokojnie patrzyła na przybysza. Położyła rękę na moim ramieniu dając sygnał że wszystko w porządku. Okazało się że przybyszem jest Toa Pohatu, chociaż nie wyglądał jak Toa Kamienia którego pamiętałem. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem na moment, zanim powiedział "Nie mogę powiedzieć że podoba mi się ta zmiana koloru" "Kto to mówi" Odpowiedziałem "Jesteś pomarańczowy" "Tak, ale ja wyglądam w tym dobrze" Powiedział Pohatu z uśmiechem. 31 lipca Pohatu, Gali i ja lecieliśmy na wschód, w kierunku gdzie można było znaleźć innych Toa Nuva, jak powiedziała dwójka moich przyjaciół. Podczas drogi opowiedzieli mi co się zdarzyło - ich przybycie do Karda Nui, odkrycie obecności Makuta i ujawnienie że ci zmieniali Matoran Światła w Matoran Cienia. To ostatnie wzbudziło we mnie odrazę. Już wiedziałem, że w przeszłości musiałem być Matoraninem Światła, jednak te wspomnienia były zablokowane. Prawdopodobnie pracowałem razem z niektórymi Matoranami którzy zostali skorumpowani przez Makuta. Mogli być nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Teraz i tutaj, przysiegam, że choćby nie wiem co - nawet jeśli oznaczało by to Mata Nuiego pozostawionego we śnie, nawet jeśli miałbym przypłacić to życiem - Dopilnuję by zobaczyć wyleczonych Matoran. 4 sierpnia Lecieliśmy tylko kilka minut gdy Gali spotrzegła coś na dole. Chwilę później ja również - pół tuzina wysokich na siedem stóp insektów latało nad powierzchnią bagna. Każdy miał cztery ramiona z żądłami na końcu. "Co to?" Spytałem. "Słyszałem że nazywają je Niazesk" odpowiedział Pohatu. "Drobni pupile Makut, którzy jakoś zmienili się w duże szkodniki które widzisz. Lepiej stać daleko od nich, są..." Wściekłe brzęczenie przerwało mu. Niazeski zauważyły nas i zmierzały w naszym kierunku. 7 sierpnia "Nie mamy na to czasu" Warknął Pohatu. Użył swej mocy aby rzucić kamiennymi blokami w dół, na nadlatujące Niazeski. Lecz te były dobre w lataniu i ominęły jego atak. Gali zdjęła jednego pociskiem wody, jednak reszta była coraz bliżej. Nie chciałem się dowiedzieć że ich żądła wywołują coś więcej niż swędzenie. Zacząłem celować swą lancą by użyć podmuchu światła przeciwko nim... ale potem pomyślałem, co jeśli to nie wystarczy? Co jeśli jeden albo dwa przedostaną się i skrzywdzą Pohatu albo Gali? Zdecydowałem... I wyciągnąłem prawe ramie by wyzwolić siłę Cienia. 11 sierpnia Wyzwoliłem podmuch czystej ciemności w nadchodzące Niazeski. Uderzyło ich to jak solidna ściana. Zakręciły a następnie zagłębiły się w bagnie. Obróciłem się do Gali i Pohatu spodziewając się gratulacji za wygraną walkę. Jednak to co zobaczyłem to był strach w ich oczach. "Co... to... było?" Spytał Pohatu. Wyciągał swą broń w moją stronę gdy to mówił! "Zaszły pewne... zmiany" Odpowiedziałem. "Właśnie widzę" powiedział Pohatu "Zastanawiałem się, gdzie Makuta z Metru Nui żyje, i jeśli żyje, gdzie miałby być - zgaduję teraz, że wiem, czyż nie?" 14 sierpnia "Dobrze się czujesz?" Powiedziałem wpatrując się w Pohatu "Myślisz że jestem Makutą?" "Cóż, nie wyglądasz za bardzo jak Toa Światła" Odparł Toa Kamienia, jego narzędzie pozostawało wycelowane we mnie "I kiedyś wszyscy byliśmy oszukani przez Makutę" Gali patrzyła raz na Pohatu raz na mnie. Ukazywała wątpliwość - i kto mógłby ją winić? Powiększyłem się i mój pancerz zmienił kolory ze złotego i białego na szary i biały. Szczerze, gdybym był Makutą próbującym podszyć się pod Toa Światła wykonałbym naprawdę kiepską pracę. Wysilałem mózg by znaleźć sposób na udowodnienie, że jestem sobą (to nie łatwe). Mógłbym użyć swych mocy Światła, jednak Pohatu zapewne uznałby to za iluzję Makuta. Mogłem użyć Maski by wzbudzić w nim zaufanie, jednak odniosłem wrażenie że w sekundzie w której poczuje zmianę nastroju zaatakuje. "Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Takanuvą to przepraszam" Powiedział Pohatu "Lecz jeśli nie jesteś, wszystkie nasze życia nie są warte widgeta. Odliczam do 10, daję ci czas na powiedzenie mi dlaczego nie powinienem w ciebie strzelić. 1... 2... 3..." 18 sierpnia "6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ..." "Co to są Toa?" Krzyknąłem nagle. Pohatu przerwał swe odliczanie i popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. "Co to ma znaczyć?" "Gdy pierwszy raz obudziłeś się na Daxii" powiedziałem w pośpiechu "Powiedziano ci że jesteś Toa a wtedy ty spytałeś 'co to są Toa?'. Tam nie było Makuta, więc skąd jeden z nich mógłby to wiedzieć?" "Jest jeden problem" Powiedział Pohatu "Ciebie także tam nie było" "Ale widziałem to" Nalegałem "Widziałem wasze stworzenie, wasz trening, widziałem walkę z Avohkahami i widziałem Burzę... Dlatego tutaj jestem." Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy. Zwróciłem się do Gali. "Pamiętasz, w zeszłym roku, gdy wciąż byłem Takuą Kronikarzem? Stworzyłaś połączenie mentalne ze mną, więc mogłem widzieć to co ty widziałaś gdy walczyliście z Makutą. Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić ponownie?" "Ja... Ja nie wiem" Powiedziała Gali. "Nie rób tego" Odezwał się Pohatu "Makuta z uwielbieniem wszedłby do twojej głowy." "Musi" Rzekłem "To jedyny sposób. Musi spojrzeć wgłąb mego umysłu, a jeśli nie spodoba jej się to co zobaczy... Będziesz mógł mnie zabić, w tym miejscu. " 21 sierpnia Toa Gali zamknęła swe oczy. Po kilku chwilach poczułem wyjątkowe uczucie jej umysłu wchodzącego w mój. Przez chwilę mogłem zobaczyć siebie jej oczami (trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo się zmieniłem). Wtedy poczułem zerwane połączenie ponieważ została odepchnięta. Pohatu wychylił się i złapał ją ratując od upadku. "Niesamowite" Powiedziała łagodnie "Miejsce w którym Mata Nui zginął... Inne w którym Toa rządziła jako dyktatorka... Twoja podróż była... Bogata w wydarzenia, Takanuvo. "Więc on jest...?" Spytał Pohatu. "Jest" Odpowiedziała Gali "Mroczniejszy, może i nie tak niewinny jak Takua, albo bohaterski jak go pamiętamy... Jednak jest on naszym przyjacielem" "Jaka jest sytuacja?" Spytałem. Pohatu wskazał na wschód. "Makuta dobrze walczą, ale my też. Obudzimy Mata Nui, zanim się obejrzysz!" "To" odparłem wznosząc się w górę "jest właśnie tym o co się martwię." 25 sierpnia Pohatu właśnie mówił że nie przypomina sobie historii o ich wczesnych przygodach które opowiadałem gdy przybyliśmy w środek bitwy na szeroką skalę. Toa Nuva walczyli z grupą Makuta których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Pohatu i Gali rozłączyli się aby zaatakować z boku kiedy ja wskoczyłem w sam środek. Jeśli mój wygląd zaskoczył Nuva to zrobił wiele więcej niż to w stosunku do Makuta. Moje moce Światła przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa i mistrzowie cienia wycofali się na wschód. Tahu nie tracił czasu by mnie przywitać. Wyciągnął sześć fragmentów kamienia i poprosił nas abyśmy to przeczytali. Powiedział, że zawiera tajemnicę zbudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Naprawdę chciałbym móc... tak blisko by spełnić ich przeznaczenie... ale przyszedł czas by powiedzieć to co wiem. 28 sierpnia Właśnie miałem mówić gdy przybył ktoś nowy - jeszcze inny Toa, jednak wydawało się że Toa są trochę ostrożni wobec niego. Gdy przemówił brzmiało to tak jakby właśnie nauczył się używać swego głosu. Opowiedział szokującą historię. Nie był jedynie nosicielem Maski Życia - on był Maską Życia. Gorzej, był Maską Życia odliczającą czas do zniszczenia każdego życia we Wszechświecie... Czegoś co było poza równowagą i to była jedyna droga do naprawienia tego. Dałem innym moment na przyswojenie wieści. Wtedy nadeszła moja kolej na zabranie głosu na tym spotkaniu. "Mamy jeszcze inny probilem" powiedziałem "Jeśli uda nam się obudzić Wielkiego Ducha, to miejsce zostanie uderzone przez burzę energii która zniszczy wszystko w Karda Nui" 1 września Spodziewałem się, że reakcją na moje wieści będzie szok lub panika. Mogłem się jednak domyśleć. "W takim razie będziemy musieli szybko się ruszać" powiedział Tahu. "Musimy dostać się do Codrexu, więc zaatakujemy Makuta z nadzieją że niektórzy z nas zdążą. To może być nasza jedyna szansa". Nie miałem czasu żeby zapytać się czym jest Codrex zanim walczyliśmy z Makuta w powietrzu. Lewa i Gali użyli swoich mocy aby przywołać burzę, ja zaś uderzyłem mocą światła. Makuta zaczęli się wycofywać, i wtedy zobaczyłem to poprzez mgłę - wielką, kulistą strukturę, w połowie pochowaną pod końcem upadłego stalaktytu, wyglądającą jakby była to całą wieczność, a jednocześnie jakby była temu miejscu kompletnie obca. Zrozumiałem, że to właśnie jest Codrex. 4 września Przedostaliśmy się do Codrexu, korzystając z kamiennych kluczy, przełamując silną barierę wokół niego. Gdy tylko byliśmy w środku, Toa zatrzymali się na chwilę. Zrozumieli, że to właśnie w tym miejscu przez prawie 100.000 spali w swoich kanistrach, czekając na odpowiedni czas, w którym będą potrzebni. Zauważyłem, że Tahu nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, ale będąc Toa tak krótko nie odwarzyłem się zapytać, co jest nie tak. Onua zaczął sprawdzać niektóre z urządzeń w komnacie. Musiał w coś uderzyć, ponieważ podłoga pośrodku pokoju zaczęła opadać. Zaciekawieni, zagłębialiśmy się w ciemność, aby zobaczyć co czekało na nas poniżej... 8 września Poniżej zobaczyliśmy ogromną, przepastną komnatę. Gdy podłoga osunęła się na podłoże, sześć wielkich, świetlistych kamienii wyrosło, formując okrąg. Zeszliśmy ostrożnie w dół i zaczęliśmy ją przeszukiwać. Sześć ścieżek prowadziło do centrum. Lewa pierwszy doszedł do końca swojej ścieżki. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedział, ale zaraz wyrósł spod ziemi kolejny metalowy kokon. W chwilę póżniej zniknął, a w jego miejscu znalazł się wspaniały szkarłatny pojazd z tabliczką z nazwą "Axalara T9". Lewa zawsze miał niesamowite szczęście... 11 września Ledwo mieliśmy czas zdziwić się pojazdami, które odkryliśmy w głębinach Codrexu - ponieważ były 3 - zanim nastąpiła katastrofa. Uzbrojony na czerwono Makuta nagle pojawił się w kokpicie Jetraxa T6. Zanim zdążyliśmy zareagować, odleciał! Pohatu i Lewa nie marnowali czasu i skoczyli do Axalary T9 i Rockoha T3 udając się w pościg i pozostawiając nas w oczekiwaniu na to co się wydarzy. 15 września Wiedziałem, że muszę wrócić na bagna. Zaraz po tym jak Pohatu i Lewa odlecieli, przepełniała mnie wściekłość. Makuta musieli zapłacić za to, co zrobili, zarówno tutaj jak i na całym świecie. Istniałem po to, by ich zniszczyć - Teraz to zrozumiałem. A nawet więcej, wiedziałem, że w pewnej chwili musiałem być Matoranem Światła (chociaż,z jakiegoś powodu, już nie pamiętałem). Oznaczało to, że ci tutaj to byli moi towarzysze, walczący o swoją wolność. Chociaż Tahu i Gali chcieli mnie do tego zniechęcić, opuściłem Codrex i skierowałem się z powrotem do walki. 18 września Kopaka wyprzedził mnie. Zrównałem się z nim, gdy doganiał Jetraxa i splątywał Radiaka. Zaproponowałem umowę z Matoranem Cienia, tak aby podążał za pojazdem. Radiak kpił ze mnie, nazywając mnie "Toa Zmierzchu". Musiałem go powalić, by na siłę pokazać mu jak wiele mocy światła nadal miałem. Ale jego postać przypomniała mi o czymś innym - że nie stał się Matoranem Cienia z własnego wyboru. Został zepsuty przez Makuta i to właśnie do mnie należało znalezienie jakiejś drogi oszczędzenia jego i innych. Ponadto musialem ich wydostać z Karda Nui, zanim uderzy Burza Energetyczna. 22 września Udało mi się zebrać Photoka, Soleka i Tanmę. Wspólnie przeciągnęliśmy walczącego Radiaka po niebie. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak wykonam to zadanie. Ale wiedziałem, że muszę spróbować. Jako Matoran byłem zapatrzony w Toa i pragnąłem być taki jak oni. Teraz taki właśnie byłem i nadszedł czas, by dorosnąć do bycia bohaterem. Byłem jeszcze zanurzony w rozmyślaniach, gdy usłyszałem Photoka krzyczącego coś - spojrzałem i zobaczyłem Matorana Cienia lecącego wprost do mnie! 25 września To wtedy właśnie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Matoran Cienia, który nazywał się Vican, upierał się przy tym, że już nie jest niewolnikiem Makuty. Powiedział, że atak Rahi rozwiał utrzymujący się nad nim cień. Inni Matoranie radzili, bym mu nie wierzył. Ale coś w oczach Vicana... jego głos... sprawił, że zacząłem się zastanawiać. Wiedziałem, jak to jest być zaatakowanym przez Pijawkę Cienia, tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Vicana. Jeżeli to, co mówił było prawdą, wówczas oznaczałoby to, że istnieje sposób na uleczenie Matoranów Cienia z Karda Nui. To właśnie była szansa, z której musiałem skorzystać... 29 września W dziwnym zbiegu okoliczności,to właśnie Radiak znalazł Rahi, którego szukał.Zauwarzywszy go lecącego w powietrzu, cisnął w nią grom energi cienia. Nie trafił ale udało mu się rozdrażnić stwora. Stwór wydał z siebie głośny krzyk, zdumiewajaco silny, który wyprawił w osłupienie Matoran. Starał się wydostać z mego uścisku i tym razem nie próbowałem go zatrzymać. Spojrzał na Photoka, Soleka i Tanmę jakby byli przyjaciółmi, których nie widział przez lata."Wszystko w porządku z wami?" zapytał. "Nie skrzywdziłem was, prawda?" Tanma oczywiście nie wierzył, że Radiak powrócił na stronę Av-matoran. Ale zmiana wydawała się prawdziwa. Naciskany, Radiak odkrył przed nami plany Makuta pozwalając na obudzenie się Wielkiego Ducha, następnie zabić Toa Nuva i zdeprawowania reszty Av-matoran . Ale dlaczego? Zastanawiałem się dlaczego mieliby chcieć pozwolić na obudzenie Mata Nui. 2 października "Sprowadź tu pozostałych Matoranów cienia,"powiedziałem Tanma. "Wyleczymy ich wszystkich, a wtedy wyciągniemy cię z tego." "To nasz dom,"zaprotestował Av-Matoran. "I zostaniemy i będziemy o niego walczyć." "Posłuchajcie mnie,"powiedziałem ze zniecierpliwieniem. "Już wkrótce to miejsce będzie niczyim domem. Gdy Mata Nui obudzi się, miejsce to zostanie uderzone przez ogromną siłę energetyczną. Dlatego też zabieram stąd każdego Matorana, nawet jeżeli będę musiał was ciągnąć" Nie wiedziałem, że jak Tanma i jego kompani odlecieli, zostanę zaatakowany. 6 października Było ich ośmiu. Makuta Chirox i siedem innych inkarnacji Makuta Bitil. W normalnych okolicznościach, jeden Toa przeciw ośmiu Makuta ... nie miałby żadnych szans. Ale od kiedy zostałem zaatakowany przez robactwo cienia i poruszyłem się po cienkiej linii pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością - nie byłem już tą samą istotą. A to nie były normalne okoliczności. Światło ma wiele możliwości. Może rozjaśniać. Może być znakiem powitalnym. Może ogrzewać. Gdy gaśnie, może również tworzyć promienie laserowe może przebić się nawet przez protostal. "No, chodźcie!" - krzyknąłem. "To nie będzie zwykła gra w kolhii udająca bitwę! Każdy Makuta, który się do mnie zbliży - zginie!" 9 października Muszę wyznać, że nie wiele pamiętam, z tego co się stało później.Przypominam sobie podmuch wymierzony w uzbrojenie Chirox, a następnie w środek Makuta.Jedynie, co czułem to wściekłość.W tym momencie, cień był najbliżej tego, by przejąć kontrolę.Byłem tak pochłonięty walką, że nie zauważyłem jednego z Bitils, który zamierzał mnie powalić. Ale nie udało mu się.Piorun z Jetrax T6, pilotowanego przez Kopaka, ocalił mnie.Drugie uderzenie w Bitil było tak mocne, że stracił kontrolę nad mocą swojej maski, powodując, że jego duplikaty zniknęły.Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem walki.Chirox był mój i miał mi zapłacić za wszystko. 13 października To Kopaka powstrzymał mnie,ocucił zanim zabiłem Makuta.Gdy odlecieli na bagna,powiedziałem Toa Ldo to,czego się dowiedziałem:że Makuta chcieli obudzenia Mata Nui,z nieznanych mi powodów.Kopaka poszedł ostrzec innych,a ja tropiłem ostatnich Matoran Cienia,których należało ocalić.Była to Gavla i pomimo jej protestów udało mi się wsadzić i ją i siebie na ścieżkę krzyku Klakk.Czułem,że bariera we mnie rozwiewa się i światło powraca.Byłem uleczony,tak jak i ona - ale nie była z tego powodu zbytnio szczęśliwa.Cień,widocznie,był miejscem,do którego czuła,że należy,a ja ją z niego zabrałem.Wysłałem ją po Tanma i innych.Mogli być na swojej drodze do zachodniego portalu,uciekając z Karda Nui.Musiałem ponownie wrócić do moich przyjaciół. 16 października Burza się rozpoczęła. Zaczęła się spokojnie w centrum Bagna, ale szybko nabierała siły. Była straszna i piękna zarazem, światło i moc wybuchające w furii, której nie dało się z niczym porównać. Nawet ja, kierując wszystkie moje siły w jeden potężny podmuch, nigdy nie mogłem się równać z tym, co działo się poniżej. Gdy odlatywałem, zobaczyłem Makuta Mutran błąkającego się ostrożnie na granicy burzy. Wydawało się, że próbował ją zbadać-ostatni bezsensowny czyn zmarnowanego życia. Grom światła spalił go na moich oczach. Nie czułem żalu, być może w jakiś sposób, to co przeżyłem, zmieniło mnie już na zawsze. 20 października Wspólnie z moimi przyjaciółmi kurczowo trzymałem się trzech pojazdów odkrytych w Codrexie,gdy pędziliśmy chcąc opuścić Karda Nui.Wokół mnie widziałem Makuta pochłanianych przez burzę i dziękowałem Wielkiemu Duchowi,że byłem w stanie ocalić Matoran.Nic nie mogło tego przeżyć. 23 października Toa działały zgodnie z kodeksem-tym, który mówił, że nie zabijamy swoich przeciwników. Zabijanie ich spowodowałoby, że nie odróżnialibyśmy się niczym od nich. Ale gdy Pohatu przyciągnął uwagę Makuta, teraz znajdujących się w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu ze strony burzy, muszę wyznać, że nie czułem nic. Sami to na siebie sprowadzili. Wybrali manipulację naturalnego porządku świata w małostkowym dążeniu do powiększenia swych mocy, więc teraz świat przywracał wszystko na swoje miejsce . I to własnie świat nie ma miejsca na takie jednostki. 27 października Usłyszałem jak Pohatu mówił, że wydawało mu się, że zobaczył Maskę Życia Gali powiedziała nam o poswięceniu Toa Ignika, jego decyzji o oddaniu swojego nowego "życia" za obudzenie Mata Nui. Chociaż Ignika nie mógł umrzeć, tak jak Matoro, nadal przekładał swiat nad swoje własne potrzeby i pragnienia. Zastanawiałem się czy miałby w sobie tyle siły, by zrobic to samo w podobnych okolicznosciach. 30 października Byłem pewien, że się rozbijemy. Fala energii uderzyła pojazdy i zmierzalismy teraz prosto w kierunku gładkiej tafli ściany. Ale w ostatnim momencie wszystkie trzy pojazdy i ich pasażerowie przeniknęli jakimś cudem pomiędzy kolumny tuneli. Jak Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka udało się przeprowadzić nas przez te wąskie szczeliny-nie mam pojęcia. Za nami burza była w swoim szczytowym punkcie. Ktokolwiek i cokolwiek, co jeszcze pozostało w Karda Nui uleegło teraz rozpadowi. Zagrożenie dla Bractwa Makuta zostało zniszczone, a przynajmniej taka miałem nadzieję. 3 listopada Czuliśmy,że świat trząsł się i drgał, tak jakby ponownie miał miejsce Wielki Kataklizm.Ale jakoś podświadomie wiedzieliśmy,że to nie ponowny kataklizm ale znak odnowy i nadziei.Patrzyłem na Toa Nuva i widziałem w ich oczach,że wiedzieli - po jakimś czasie,przynajmniej przyswoili sobie swoje przeznaczenie.Mata Nui obudził się raz jeszcze! 6 listopada Podróż do Metru Nui zajęła nam wieki,a przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało,pomimo prędkości osiąganej przez pojazdy.Byliśmy wykończeni i pragnęliśmy jedynie zobaczyć ponownie naszych przyjaciół.Bez wątpienia Jaller i inni Toa Mahri zastanawiali się,gdzie się podziewałem.Nie miałem pojęcia o wydarzeniach,które nastąpiły odkąd opuściłem Metru Nui.Czy Zakon zaatakował Bractwo?Czy Toa Mahri zostali zmuszeni do służby?Czy Metru Nui jeszcze istniało? 10 listopada Dom!Widzę Koloseum,iglice Ko-Metru,wykusze Ta-Metru,i piękny skarb jakim jest Wielka Świątynia.Udało się - żyjemy.I wygraliśmy! 13 listopada Turaga Dume powitał nas ciepło,nawet oszczędzając mi wykładu o opuszczeniu mojego stanowiska. Musimy świętować - mówi-Triumf Toa Nuva oraz przebudzenia Mata Nui.Ponadto trzeba złożyć hołd Toa, którzy stracili swoje życie w walce przeciwko Makuta 17 listopada To było niezwykłe doświadczenie.Brałem już udział w uroczystościach na cześć bohaterów Toa - po tym, jak po raz pierwszy pokonali, po przepędzeniu Bohrok - ale brać w nich udział jako jeden z Toa - to było niesamowite.Myślałem o niektórych rzeczach,które widziałem w ciągu ostatnich dni - wymiarze, w którym rządziły złe Toa,innym, gdzie nie było żadnych śladów Toa. I zdałem sobie sprawę,jakie mam szczęście, by walczyć obok takich bohaterów jak Tahu, Gali i Kopaka. Miejmy nadzieję, że ten dzień to początek nowej ery pokoju dla naszych ludzi. 20 listopada Turaga Dume wygłosił piękną mowę,oddając honor tym,którzy stracili życie w obronie świata.Sięgając pamięcią wstecz,chciałbym pamiętać Toa Lhikana i poznać lepiej Matoro.W jakiś sposób zawsze myślimy,że nasi przyjaciele będą żyć wiecznie ale w końcu nic nie trwa wiecznie.Kto wie?Kiedyś,wszystko to,co dokonaliśmy,wszystko to,czym byliśmy może nie być niczym więcej niż rysunkami na dawno zakazanej ścianie historii.Ale teraz nie czas na tak ponure rozważania.W końcu świętujemy. 24 listopada Piszę to z głębi archiwów-Gali zaginęła;Tahu jest poważnie ranny. Nie rozumiem, jak mogło do tego dojść? Nadchodzą-musi nadal się przemieszczać. Onua mówi, że zna miejsce, w którym możemy się ukryć i przegrupować. Więcej napiszę później. 27 listopada Zdaje się, że na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Kopaka i Lewa znaleźli Gali-jest cała i zdrowa. Turaga sprowadzili do komnaty położonej głęboko w Archiwach, tylu Matoran, ilu mogli znaleźć. Ale tak naprawdę to żadna kryjówka-czy istnieje w ogóle jakieś miejsce, gdzie można się ukryć?-miejsce to nadaje się jedynie na stanowisko obronne przed atakiem Rahkshi. Jest to prawie niemożliwe do wyobrażenia-Makuta Teridax posiadł ciało Wielkiego Ducha, a w takim razie również panuje nad tym światem. Czy jakieś słowo może zostać wypowiedziane tak, by on tego nie usłyszał? Czy jakikolwiek plan może zostać przygotowany w tajemnicy? Tahu mówi, że będziemy stawiać opór...ale jak można stawiać opór słońcu i gwiazdom i ziemi pod Twoimi stopami? 1 grudnia Onua ma rację - naturalnie nie możemu tu zostać. Nie możemy chować się w ciemności, gdy cały świat zdany jest na łaskę tego nikczemnego obłąkańca. Kapura zgłosił, że powierzchnia Metru Nui jest pokryta gęsto Rahkshi, egzekwując prawo zła Makuta. Tak więc musimy znaleźć inną drogę. Na całe szczęście Turaga byli w stanie odnaleźć Krahka, zmiennokształtną Rahi, którą tu kiedyś pokonali. Raz przyłączyła się do nich walcząc przeciwko Visorak, i chętnie zrobi to ponownie. Zna długie, nieużywane tunele prowadzące do linii brzegowej. Gdyby udało się nam ukraść łódź, być może moglibyśmy się połączyć z innymi Toa w innych krainach. 4 grudnia Tahu ma plan. To prawda, Makuta ma teraz prawie nieograniczoną moc ale jego umysł nie jest w stanie kontrolować nią. Jeżeli udałoby nam się rozbić, wzniecić wiele problemów, zmuszając go do skupienia swojej uwagi w dziesiątkach róznych miejsc naraz, być może zmieni się jego moc panowania na tym świecie. Tak czy siak jest to warte próby. Spotkaliśmy agenta Zakonu Mata Nui zwanego Trinuma na wyspie Stelt. Powiedział, że Daxia jest zniszczona ale nadal znajdują się tam członkowie Zakonu, którym udało się przeżyć. Musiał trzymać się tej myśli, iż tak długo żyją osoby wierzące w wolność, istnieje też nadzieja. 8 grudnia Zastanawiałem się, co się stało z Wielkim Duchem Mata Nui? Makuta powiedział, że zmusił on swój umysł i ducha do ukrycia się w Masce Życia, a następnie wyrzucił maskę poza ramy tego świata. Ale to nie znaczy, że Mata Nui nie żyje - w końcu maska przetrwała już wiele. Czy to możliwe, że jest jeszcze gdzieś tam, w otchłani ponad tym światem? A jeśli tak, czy jeszcze kiedyś wróci do swoich ludzi, którzy bardzo go potrzebują? 11 grudnia Pohatu i ja wybraliśmy się na Destral. Niewiele tu przetrwało. Nie byliśmy w stanie określić, jaka część z tych ogromnych strat, które zobaczyliśmy spowodowana atakiem Zakonu, a jaki był w tym sam udział Makuty Teridaxa. Wiem jedno - nic tutaj nie było żywe. A zrostrzaskanych części uzbrojenia Makuta, które widziałem wszędzie, ciężko nie było zaprzeczać, że nowy Pan tego świata postanowił wyeliminować wszelką możliwą konkurencję do swojego tronu. 15 grudnia Pohatu jest zajęty wyszukiwaniem broni, ale ja przegrzebuję te ruiny fortecy w poszukiwaniu czegoś zupełnie innego. Gdybym mógł znaleźć to, co Makuta używali do teleportacji Destralu z miejsca na miejsce, być może mógłbym użyć tego przedostania się do innych wymiarów, które kiedyś odwiedziłem. Być może w jednym z tych miejsc znalazłbym pomoc, lub jakieś podpowiedzi na to jak pokonać Teridaxa. Gdyby udało mi się znaleźć Brutakę, on mógłby mi pomóc, ale nie wiem nawet czy jest żywy czy martwy. 18 grudnia Otrzymałem wiadomość od Tahu przez nasz nowy system kurierski Rahi - Teridax, wydaje się, że przykłada zbyt dużej wagi do dzikiego życia swojego świata. Toa Nuva Ognia zgłosił, że Rahkshi najechały wyspę Odina, ale Mroczni Łowcy przenieśli się na Xia. Teridax mógł oczywiście zniszczyć ich w dowolnym momencie, ale wydawało się, że pożądał zrealizowania wyzwania, jakim było wysłanie swoich armii przeciwko nim. To mogło zapewnić nam odrobinę więcej czasu. 22 grudnia Znalazłem to! Jest uszkodzone i nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie działa, ale jest tutaj. Wysłałem wiadomość z prośbą od Nuparu. Modliłem się o to, by przybył na czas. To może być nasza ostatnia nadzieja. Gali pozostała z tyłu w Metru Nui. Jej ostatnie słowa dotyczyły grupy Ta-Matoran próbujących uciec przed goniącymi ich Rahkshi, obierając drogę przez tunele Bohrok w kierunku wyspy Mata Nui. Mieli nas zawiadomić, jeśli uda im się przedostać ponad kopułami - ale jak dotąd nie usłyszeliśmy ani słowa. Sprawy nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądały tak źle, ale przysięgam sobie na wszystko w co wierzyłem, że bitwa jeszcze się nie zakończyła. I zwyciężymy, nawet jeżeli zostaniemy zmuszeni do rozdarcia naszego świata! Postacie *Visoraki (Jedynie wspomniane) *Krahka *Kapura *Antroz (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *Krika (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *Kilka Niazesków *Photok *Radiak *Solek *Tanma *Takanuva *Toa Ignika *Toa Nuva *Vican *Chirox *Bitil *Gavla *Klakk *Mutran *Lewa Nuva *Kopaka Nuva *Pohatu Nuva *Gali Nuva *Tahu Nuva *Onua Nuva *Turaga Dume *Teridax *Mata Nui (Wielki Duch) *Trinuma Zobacz także * Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa * Komiks 14: Koniec Gry * Linia Czasu/Karda Nui * Saga/Karda Nui Category:Lista Sag